warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tideweaver
Wow now! This doesn't make any sense. Chaos had yet to come into existence during the time of the Old Ones. These guys wouldn't have survived until the birth of Tzeentch. Furthermore you mean to tell me that Tzeentch turned these guys into Daemons, but they were to much for him? Tzeentch know the future, and is always two million steps ahead. He wouldn't have any kjind of trouble dealing with one of his servants, and even if something like that came to pass he wouldn't have made them Daemons in the first place because he would see the trouble they would be before he changed them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so these guys have gone from Daemons to impossibly powerful Xenos that both the Old Ones and the Necrontyr felt threatened by, making them work teogether to destroy them. No. That's way overpowered. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) They werent that overpowered because the Old ones and Necrontyr possessed the technology and sheer numbers to defeat them. Even going as far as shattering the world they lived on. The 2 races didnt ally to defeat them they only dealt with them their own ways, the necrontyr's way however did not fully kill them off which is way their where still Tideweavers around KingKatanova (talk) 22:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Think of the Tideweavers like Godzilla ok, they are strong and huge and purely for their survial, which in the terms of the tideweavers is to drink the life force from generations of marine life. However their only psykic powers is the telepathic link with every other Tideweaver. The Old Ones came around the Tideweavers felt threatened by their invasion of their oceans and tossed the first stone, killing all old one crafts in the ocean, but at that time the old ones didnt know what they where dealing with and now they modified their technology to exadicate their threat on every world they could posssibly be onKingKatanova (talk) 22:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) King the Old Ones were the reigning superpower of their age. There was no force that could truly challenge them. The Necrontyr didn't even stand a chance. It took the involvment of the C'tan to create a notable threat to them. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ill just remove the part about the Necrontyr KingKatanova (talk) 22:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) You know what? A 40k-Lovecraft crossover is one of the few i would not mind. A few things though, you assume that the Old Ones had submarines? They had technology of unimaginable levels, masters of the physical and immaterial they were. I personally think just saying they discovered them would do. But wouldn't it take more than just one attack to order the annihalation of them all? The Old Ones fostered whole species. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Just think that any attempt the Old Ones made to try and contact the Tideweavers was met in vein, for entering the ocean without the proper respect to the almight Tideweaver was deemed a death sentence in the Tideweavers mind. More of a abomination in their kingdom of oceans.KingKatanova (talk) 08:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, i get that. But thats not the issue. The issue is that you are assuming that they have something as primitive as a submersible or even need to build ships at all to travel. Also don't understand how Tzeentch in any plane of existence, except of the servitude to him, can be an ally. My recommendation is that they evolved, they are psychically powerful, however thinking so highly of themselves they harm/terrorize the races around them. Now that ''would get the attention of the Old Ones and a reason that they would destroy them without being so overly strong they are a threat to them. Even the C'tan lost to them, the guys the Necrontry worship. Ruining all the careful cultivation they worked on. But dont assume anything about the form, technology, and archtypes of the Old Ones, for all we know they were giants or energy beings. Do you see what i'm getting at? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Cthulhu rip-offs, totally original. The dark lord of R'lyeh himself frowns upon this article. Now to get some points across... As with what the previous users mentioned, Old Ones probably wouldn't have needed something as primitive or mundane as a submarine or some other aquatic vehicle, they were masters of technological, '''physical and psychic prowess' during their time. Also, it's technological advancement not "technical advacement", just to correct a little typo there, among a few others that I probably can't be bothered listing. Also, if the Tideweavers tried to hide in the Immaterium, they would, eventually and inevitably, have had to contend with the Enslavers, and as previously mentioned, Chaos was yet to form at that time, and only started appearing later on. Additionally, allying with Tzeentch would eventually mean that they're going to fall straight into some "just as planned" scheme that's gonna' mess them over and bring them to an end in the future, and that they're going to be (in a metaphorical sense) Tzeentch's "puppets" of some sort. And lastly, as of recent implementations for the canon policy about fanon races, those that existed before or during the Old Ones' time, let alone the War in Heaven, are no longer allowed unless none of them have ever survived up to the 41st millennium. So, in accordance with the canon policies and the points given by all the messages not made by you on this talk page, I'm afraid I have to mark this NCF. Thank you for your time, and have a good day. R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 07:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Just Delete these pages are any other pages related to the tideweavers (eg. Artrixxerxx , Nagini , Cult of Tides, and images i use of the Tideweavers - the symbol can use that later date). But is it still possible to keep my traitor cyanic enforcer motif as sea creature/cthulu inspired whilst still being the worshippers of tzeentch or would i have to change their faith to chaos undivided? 10:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. I am sure Tzeentch is more than willing to grant all sorts of mutations. Hell given his nature I would be surprised if he took on a Cthulhu like persona on some worlds. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) i also ment to remove the tideweaver page aswell KingKatanova (talk) 22:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC)